dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
For My Beloved Ones! The Indomitable Great Saiyaman!
is the seventy-fourth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on January 15, 2017. Its original American airdate was August 4, 2018. Summary Gohan manages to dodge Jaco's cannon blast and reveals himself to Jaco that he, as the Great Saiyaman, is in fact Gohan. He learns of Watagash's ability to possess its hosts and suggests calling Goku for help but Jaco denies him as the situation must be kept quiet. Cocoa brings Gohan back to her apartment to rehearse her lines for the movies, but she hides the fact that she was forced by Barry Kahn to let photos be taken of the pair for the tabloids so to ruin Gohan's image. She has a secret change of heart and does not let the photos get taken in her room. When the pair go to the roof the next morning, Barry gets the pictures of Gohan getting a kiss from Cocoa and revealing himself as Great Saiyaman. Barry immediately brings the photos to Videl in an attempt to expose Gohan as a cheater. As he tries to woo Videl again, she sees through Barry's act and refuses his advances before asking him to leave. Watagash finds and possesses Barry by turning him into a powerful monster in the process. The possessed Barry dispatches Gohan and kidnaps Pan. When Gohan comes to he sees a message left on his wall that Barry will be waiting at the TV station. When Gohan shows up as the Great Saiyaman, Barry powers up into a more mutated form but Gohan is still able to gain the upper hand just as Videl arrives on the scene and recovers Pan. Once again, Barry powers up, growing to the size of a building and become more mutated further still. The production crew for the movie arrive also and capture footage so that it can be used in the movie. Barry's new more powerful form proves too much for Gohan to handle and just then Jaco arrives in his spaceship ready to shoot him with his cannon blast though Gohan stops him as he wants to save Barry from Watagash's control and he doesn't want Pan to witness a death at her age. Barry blasts Gohan upward into space and the onlooking Cocoa belives him to be dead but Videl and Pan express complete faith in Gohan's desire to protect them and call out for his aid. Gohan transforms into "Super Great Saiyaman" and knocks out Barry with his Kamehameha, which separates him from Watagash in the process. The film becomes a hit. Cocoa blackmails Barry into keeping Gohan's secret with the knowledge that Barry was the monster that attacked the city. Gohan's entire family goes to the see the movie though Goku admits he fell asleep half way through, finding real battles to be more exciting than fake ones. This infuriates Chi-Chi, who hits him in the head, reminding him that it was their son on the big screen. Meanwhile in space, Jaco returns to have another bowl of Ramen with Watagash in confinement on his spaceship once again just as the glass begins to crack. Major Events *Barry Kahn attempts to expose Gohan as a cheater and as the Great Saiyaman. *Gohan battles and defeats the Watagash infected Barry Kahn with the parasite being placed in confinement after ward. Battles *Gohan (Great Saiyaman/Super Saiyan) vs. Watagash (Infected Barry Kahn) Appearances Characters Locations *Satan City **Son Gohan Residence Objects *Jaco's Spaceship Transformations *Super Saiyan Animation Staff *'Script' - King Ryu *'Storyboard' - Masanori Sato *'Episode Director' - Masanori Sato *'Animation Supervisor' - Tsutomu Ono & Yukihiro Kitano *'Assistant Supervisor' - Noborisa Sawaki *'Key Animators' - Tsutomu Ono, Noborisa Sawaki, Taiichiro Ohara, Hiroyuki Uchida, Yoko Iizuka, Masakazu Yoshimoto, Yukihiro Kitano, Nobuyoshi Sasakado, Hirotaka Nii, Maria Ichino, Mua Tsukino *'2nd Key Animators' - TAP, Union Cho Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *This is the first episode to depict an onscreen kiss on the lips. *This is the first episode in the entire Dragon Ball series to feature Great Saiyaman as a Super Saiyan with his helmet on, in the video game Dragon Ball Xenoverse and its sequel, Great Saiyaman can transform into a Super Saiyan with his helmet on as well, however, in Dragon Ball Z, Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 in this outfit, but he only wears his glasses, because it was illegal to use headgear in the World Tournament. *A tower similar to the real life and a building that is similar to the Fuji TV Headquarters appears in this episode. Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 74 (BDS) es: Episodio 74 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:"Future" Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super